Quand l'immortel s'en va en guerre
by MissAmande
Summary: Le Docteur croise sur son chemin un ancien compagnon qui a grand besoin de son aide. Sera-t-elle être à la hauteur?
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée d'histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. Depuis que le Docteur est une femme, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : que Jack revienne. Alors je sais ce que vous allez me dire : il est revenu. Certes, mais pour moi, j'aurai aimé qu'il revienne plus tôt et qu'il rencontre le Docteur, cependant je ne critique pas les saisons avec notre 13****ème**** Docteur, parce que je les aime bien et que je ne suis pas là pour ça. **

**Mon récit commence avec l'épisode 10 de la saison 11. Je tiens à vous mettre en garde, les premiers chapitres seront assez sombres, du sang et de la torture sont au programmes alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos avis et suggestions. **

**A bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 1 : Le captif. **

Il ne savait pas, plus, depuis combien de temps il était ici. Cela semblait être une éternité. Il était si fatigué et seul. Oh il en avait vu des belles dans sa longue vie, il avait vécu des aventures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, il avait été fait prisonnier à maintes reprises, torturé, tué mais aujourd'hui il n'en pouvait plus.

Son tortionnaire était le plus cruel de tous et pourtant il avait connu le Maître. Tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir, la peau de ses poignets ne guérissait même plus et paraissait infectée, ses os mettaient de plus en plus de temps à se ressouder et certains avaient pris une position improbable. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête… Le plus dur était la solitude, elle pouvait vous rendre fou et pour Jack se réveiller seul après être mort était la pire des tortures.

Le capitaine se souvenait très bien comment tout cela avait commencé. Il était arrivé sur la planète Ranskoor Av Kolos des mois plus tôt pour y découvrir un champ d'épaves spatiales, des centaines de vaisseaux s'étaient écrasés, certains fumaient encore, d'autres devaient être là depuis un moment. L'immortel avait réussi à faire atterrir sa navette sans encombre, il avait reçu un signal de détresse et décidant d'investiguer, il était venu sur cette terre désolée. Tout se passait très bien, le problème de mémoire avait été réglé par un petit gadget posé au niveau de ses tempes, et puis il avait trouvé le vaisseau mère ou le temple comme les Ux l'appelaient. Il n'aurait jamais dû pénétrer à l'intérieur. Cela avait été une grosse erreur. Des robots étaient apparus de tous côtés, pointant sur lui leurs armes soniques, il n'avait eu aucune chance, personne ne ressortait d'ici vivant.

Mais Jack n'était pas tout le monde, il s'était relevé, haletant, tremblant de tous ses membres, il détestait mourir, et il avait répliqué. Il avait détruit une dizaine de soldats de plomb mais ils étaient trop nombreuses pour lui seul.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, ses mains étaient attachées au-dessus de sa tête par des chaines métalliques ainsi que ses chevilles, il était maintenu contre un panneau en acier relié à diverses machines. Testant la solidité de ses liens, l'immortel avait tiré dessus mais rien n'y faisait, il était bel et bien fait comme un rat. Plusieurs plans étaient apparus dans sa tête bien évidemment, il ne restait plus qu'à les tester.

Des bruits de pas lourds avaient alors retentis à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans la pénombre et une haute silhouette s'était avancée vers lui.

\- _Capitaine Jack Harkness !_ Se présenta joyeusement l'ancien agent du temps. _A votre service. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Parce que non pas que les liens me déplaisent, loin de là, j'ai toujours aimé un peu de piquant dans mes relations, mais j'aime connaître le nom de mon partenaire, c'est mieux pour crier son prénom. _

La chose s'était à présent arrêtée en face de lui, et Jack pouvait enfin la détailler. Fagoté d'une lourde armure noire et d'un masque ressemblant à une tête de mouche, l'individu était grand mais il ne dépassait le capitaine que de quelques centimètres. La respiration mécanique résonnait dans la salle tandis qu'il gardait le silence, dévisageant le prisonnier à travers son casque qui était relié à des tubes.

\- _Ah vous êtes un grand timide c'est ça ? _Continua Jack sans perdre de sa splendeur. _Ça ne fait rien je peux parler pour deux ! _

_\- Taisez-vous, misérable insecte. _Gronda le guerrier d'une voix robotique et râpeuse.

Jack se demanda brièvement si la créature face à lui était blessée, ce qui expliquerait la présence des tubes sur le masque.

\- _Donc je n'ai pas le droit de connaître votre nom. _Commenta-t-il en affichant une moue boudeuse.

_\- Vous avez été tué à plusieurs reprises. _Reprit l'individu.

_\- Oh ça, oui c'est un petit détail de rien du tout. _Balaya Jack.

\- _Comment ?_

_\- Comment quoi ? _

_\- Vous êtes humain, je peux le sentir. Les humains ne sont pas immortels. _Claqua le soldat en rapprochant son visage de celui de du capitaine, inspirant profondément.

\- _J'ai toujours aimé sortir du lot. _Eluda Jack qui aimait de moins en moins la tournure des évènements.

Une main puissante vint saisir sa gorge, serrant brutalement, empêchant Harkness de respirer.

\- _Répondez à mes questions. _

_\- Vous n'avez posé aucune question… _Souffla Jack, le visage de plus en plus rouge.

\- _Qui êtes-vous vraiment et que faîtes-vous sur cette planète ? _

_\- Je suis un voyageur… _Articula-t-il tandis que des points noirs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. _Je me suis dit que c'était une planète parfaite pour prendre des vacances… _

Une soudaine brulure lui arracha un cri étouffé alors qu'une lumière bleue envahissait la main du guerrier ainsi que la gorge de Jack. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cela faisait si mal !

\- _Je déteste les menteurs. _Grogna le soldat.

Et ce fut sa première mort en tant que prisonnier de ce vaisseau et de cet individu. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fit face à une femme, menue et petite, elle devait avoir dans la cinquantaine, elle abhorrait des symboles gravés dans la peau de ses joues, une particularité de son peuple. La Ux tenait une carafe et un plateau, c'était apparemment l'heure du repas.

\- _Vous feriez mieux de répondre aux questions du Créateur. _Dit-elle en lui fourrant une cuillère d'une drôle de purée dans la bouche qui lui rappelait un peu l'infâme tambouille qu'il mangeait sur le Valiant.

\- _Qui est-il ? _Demanda le capitaine d'une voix rauque.

\- _Le Créateur. _

_\- Le Créateur de quoi ? _

Malheureusement l'ancien agent du temps n'obtint aucune réponse, la femme se contenta de le nourrir et de l'abreuver avant de s'en aller, le laissant seul.

Jack ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi, des crampes avaient envahi ses bras, ses muscles criaient au scandale et ses poignets commençaient déjà à s'irriter avec les chaînes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne sur cette maudite planète ? Personne ne viendrait le sauver ici ! Il fallait qu'il se débrouille par lui-même. Cela ne serait pas facile mais il devait réussir, sa santé mentale en dépendait. Il ne voulait pas devenir fou… oh ça non.

Et c'est ainsi que, jours après jours, mois après mois, Jack était toujours prisonnier, les coups tombaient toujours autant, les questions continuaient de s'enchaîner. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Qui vous envoie ? Encore et encore. Cela était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas perdre la tête. Il n'avait absolument plus aucune notion du temps, plus rien n'avait de sens maintenant. Mourir, se réveiller pour mourir à nouveau, c'était devenu sa routine.

\- _Il faut que tu sortes d'ici, Jack. _Dit une voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, le capitaine dut forcer ses pupilles à se focaliser sur l'apparition devant lui.

\- _Ianto… ? _Chuchota-t-il.

\- _Hey Jack. _Sourit le jeune homme.

\- _Ianto… _

Des larmes brulantes coulèrent le long des joues creuses et sales de l'immortel, tandis qu'il dévorait du regard son petit-ami.

\- _Tu te souviens toujours de moi à ce que je vois. _Plaisanta le garçon.

\- _Je te l'ai promis… Comment pourrai-je t'oublier ? _Murmura Jack.

L'air joyeux de Ianto disparut de son visage alors que des bruits de pas si familiers retentissaient dans la pièce.

\- _Va-t'en… il ne faut pas qu'il te voit ! _Chuchota précipitamment le capitaine, terrifié pour la sécurité de son cher et tendre.

Le guerrier s'avança vers Jack sans se soucier de la présence de Ianto Jones qui fusillait du regard le Stenza, et saisit son visage d'une main brusque.

\- _Nous avons des invités. _Déclara-t-il de sa voix mécanique.

_\- Super… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'invités… _Souffla Harkness en fermant les yeux face à la douleur qui pulsait dans ses tempes et sa mâchoire. _Ça serait peut-être le bon moment pour me donner votre nom… _

Un horrible gargouillement quitta sa bouche tandis qu'un liquide chaud suivait la courbe de ses abdominaux et qu'un froid familier s'installait peu à peu en lui.

\- _Pitié… pas encore… je vous en prie… _S'entendit supplier le capitaine.

Qu'avait-il encore fait pour mourir ? Il voulait tant que tout cela s'arrête.

\- _Amenez-la-moi. _Dit soudain son tortionnaire dans le vide avant d'enfoncer un peu plus la lame dans le sternum de Jack qui grogna et cracha un filet de sang en tentant de bouger pour échapper à la douleur.

Le Stenza le délaissa sans plus de cérémonie, laissant le poignard dans le corps du pauvre homme qui luttait pour respirer.

Une porte finit par s'ouvrir sur une femme blonde habillée d'une étrange manière avec un long manteau gris à capuche, un tee-shirt bleu avec un arc-en-ciel, des bretelles et un pantalon qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses bottines. Elle ne remarqua pas sa présence, son regard restait fixé sur son kidnappeur qui reprenait ses forces, intubé à son respirateur. L'immortel perdait de plus en plus connaissance, épuisé et affaibli par sa blessure, il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur son torse et ferma les yeux, priant pour ne jamais se réveiller.

\- _Vous avez l'air très mal en point. _Dit-elle au soldat. _Moi j'ai un nouveau manteau, il vous plaît ? _

\- _Préparez-le, nous avons une nouvelle cible. _Ordonna-t-il à Andinio la Ux qui avait nourri Jack durant ses mois de tortures.

\- _Préparer qui ? _Demanda la blonde. _Pour quoi faire ? _

_\- J'ai donné un ordre, préparez-le. _Gronda le Stenza sans se préoccuper du Docteur.

Son sous-fifre s'inclina brièvement et s'éclipsa de la pièce.

\- _Tzim-Sha, ça faisait longtemps. _

_\- Trois milles quatre cent sept années, Docteur. _

_\- Les sept dernières années ont dû être longues. _Ironisa-t-elle.

_\- J'ai un cadeau pour vous. _

_\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Interrogea le Seigneur du temps en arquant un sourcil.

Etrangement, elle qui adorait les cadeaux, elle n'était pas pressée de recevoir celui-ci.

_\- Allez donc voir dans le fond de la salle. _

Le Docteur lui lança un drôle de regard et avança précautionneusement vers l'endroit indiqué. Une silhouette voûtée se dessinait dans l'ombre, attachée à une plaque de métal, sa tête dodelinait et seule une partie de son visage tuméfié était visible mais le Docteur sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

\- _Jack ? _Murmura-t-elle horrifiée.

La respiration sifflante de son ami serra les cœurs de l'alien et une colère sourde emplit son âme. Comment osait-il torturer son compagnon ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Personne ne faisait de mal à ses amis. Oh il payerait, mais d'abord Jack était sa priorité. Il n'était pas encore mort mais cela n'allait pas tarder et au vue de ses blessures, elle put en déduire que le corps de son ami n'arrivait plus à se régénérer, ce qui devenait problématique.

Contrastant avec la haine qu'elle ressentait envers le Stenza, le Docteur releva délicatement le visage de son capitaine vers elle.

\- _Jack ? _Chuchota-t-elle en caressant de ses pouces les pommettes abîmées de l'immortel.

Le garçon entrouvrit les yeux et un sourire grivois illumina son visage fatigué.

\- _Doc… _Marmonna-t-il. _Vous… vous avez… changé… une femme hein… ? Cela vous… va bien… _

\- _Ne commence pas. _Râla pour la forme le Docteur qui détaillait les dégâts causés par le guerrier.

\- _Vous… vous n'êtes… pas vraiment… là… pas vrai ? Comme… comme Ianto… _Continua de bredouiller Jack en jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule du Doc où devait sans doute se tenir l'apparition du jeune homme.

\- _Je suis là mon capitaine. Je suis là… _Souffla-t-elle, les yeux humides et inquiets pour son compagnon qui semblait délirer.

\- _Que pensez-vous de mon présent, Docteur ? _Jubila Tzim-Sha.

Essayant tant bien que mal d'occulter la présence du Stenza, le Seigneur du temps scannait de son tournevis sonique son ami qui continuait de déblatérer des absurdités d'une voix cassée.

\- _Vous savez quoi… ? _Disait celui-ci. _Je vous… ai tou…toujours aimé… même après… après que vous m…m'ayez traité de t… tous les noms…_

\- _Tais-toi Jack, garde tes forces. _Dicta gentiment le Docteur alors que les paroles de l'immortel perçaient ses cœurs.

\- _Je suis t… toujours une abo…abomination… pas vrai ? Même… même pas capable de… de mourir co… correctement… _

\- _J'espère ne pas avoir trop cassé votre jouet Docteur. _Caqueta le tortionnaire. _Je vous réserve encore une petite surprise. _

Pivotant brusquement vers lui, le Docteur luttait pour garder son calme et ne pas massacrer cette créature sur le champ. La promesse d'aider le soldat venait tout simplement de s'envoler, il n'y avait plus rien de bon chez cet exilé.

\- _Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? _S'écria le Seigneur du temps.

_\- Vous m'avez détruit, Docteur. J'ai souffert le martyr par votre faute, je suis dans cet état à cause de vous. Ceci est ma revanche. Je veux que vous souffriez comme moi j'ai souffert. _Aboya le Stenza.

Les doigts du Docteur étaient si crispés sur son tournevis sonique que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. La mâchoire serrée, le Seigneur du temps articula :

\- _Comment avez-vous su qu'il était mon ami ? _

_\- Je ne le savais pas au début, mais il parle dans son sommeil, il ne cessait de vous appeler ainsi qu'un certain Ianto. _Expliqua narquoisement Tzim-Sha.

\- _Ne prononcez pas son nom ! _Menaça le Docteur.

\- _Alors j'ai su qu'il fallait que je le garde. _Continua-t-il._ Pour vous. Qu'en dîtes-vous Docteur ? Souffrez-vous à présent ? _

La Gallifreyenne posa son regard sur le corps brisé de son capitaine. Toutes les erreurs passées lui étaient jetées à la figure, toutes ses fêlures, elle était responsable du malheur de Jack, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Si seulement elle avait agis autrement vis-à-vis du garçon. Tout cela était de sa faute.

\- _Je suis désolée Jack… _Chuchota-t-elle. _J'ai échoué… _

Un rire rocailleux retentit dans la pièce alors qu'une lumière éclatante commençait à envahir le panneau auquel Jack était attaché. Une vague de terreur traversa le visage du capitaine et à la grande stupeur du Docteur, il supplia :

\- _Non… Je vous en prie… Pitié… pas ça… pitié… pitié…_

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? _Paniqua le Seigneur du temps en essayant de détacher le pauvre garçon qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Le rire du Stenza s'accentua tandis que Jack pleurait ouvertement, marmonnant des supplications qui firent froid dans le dos du Docteur.

\- _Faîtes que ça… ça s'arrête… Pitié tuez-moi… je vous en supplie… tuez-moi… _

Soudain quelque chose attira l'attention de Tzim-Sha qui quitta précipitamment la salle, laissant un alien terrifié et un humain en pleine crise de nerfs.

\- _Jack il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. _Ordonna-t-elle en prenant le visage de Jack entre ses mains. _Calme-toi. _

_\- Planètes…_ Hoqueta-t-il.

_\- Planètes ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _

_\- Mort… PlanètAAAAH ! _

Le dos de l'immortel s'arqua brutalement alors qu'un horrible cri sortait de sa gorge, ses yeux révulsés s'illuminèrent d'une couleur dorée, et des convulsions secouèrent son corps frêle.

\- _Docteur on a un problème ! _Appela Yaz dans son oreillette. _Docteur ? DOCTEUR !_

Le hurlement de sa compagne sortit le Docteur de sa torpeur, essuyant des larmes dont elle ne souvenait pas avoir versées, le Seigneur du temps se détourna du lugubre spectacle qu'offrait le corps du capitaine Harkness.

\- _Que se passe-t-il Yaz ? _Interrogea-t-elle doucement.

\- _Il y a un homme attaché à une plaque de métal et maintenant on dirait un sapin de Noël tellement il brille ! Venez vite je crois qu'il souffre ! _

_\- J'arrive… _Répondit-elle faiblement.

\- _Tout va bien Docteur ? _S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- _Oui tout va bien. Je vais suivre votre signal, je serai là dans moins de cinq minutes. _

Se hâtant vers la sortie, le Docteur dut se faire violence pour laisser seul le capitaine en proie à une incroyable douleur.

_\- Je vais revenir Jack… Je te le promets… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci Deponia pour ton commentaire et ton soutien, je commençais sérieusement à désespérer mais grâce à toi je vais pouvoir reprendre l'écriture de cette histoire ! Un grand merci à toi ! Ce sera un petit chapitre de transition, j'espère que malgré sa taille il vous plaira à tous ! Jack n'est pas encore sorti de l'auberge ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! **

**Chapitre 2 : Sauvetage.**

_\- Je vais revenir Jack… Je te le promets… _

Il aurait voulu hurler au Docteur de ne pas l'abandonner à son sort, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un horrible gargouillement. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, lui brûlant chaque organe et chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, sa tête menaçait d'exploser, tout n'était que souffrance et noirceur.

Le Docteur l'avait encore laissé… elle était partie… et il était seul… encore… Cela commençait à devenir une habitude, le Docteur lui donnait de l'espoir et le lui retirait quelques temps après, brisant encore un peu plus son cœur déjà abimé par la vie. Comme il aimait le Seigneur du temps… son âme lui appartenait. Bien sûr il y avait eu d'autres hommes comme Ianto, des femmes dont Estelle mais il appartenait au Docteur. Mais l'alien ne voulait pas de lui, il était une abomination, cette torture était sa pénitence pour être quelqu'un d'anormal. Il aurait tellement aimé rester mortel, il aurait peut-être eu une vie paisible…

Soudain, les liens qui le tenaient prisonnier s'ouvrirent et Jack chuta en avant, son corps endoloris et meurtris heurta le sol dans un bruit mat. La surcharge de douleur fit perdre connaissance à l'immortel qui pria pour ne plus se réveiller.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais des voix lui parvinrent à ses oreilles sans qu'il ne puisse dire à qui elles appartenaient. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir et il décida de ne pas les forcer, et de se laisser aller. La douleur était présente dans tous ses muscles mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, il se concentrait principalement sur les phrases qu'il entendait.

\- _JACK ! _

On était venu le rechercher ? Etait-ce le Docteur ? Et est-ce que quelqu'un touchait son visage ?

\- _Ca va aller, Jack ! Je suis là… Ça va aller…_

Qui lui parlait ? Il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix.

\- _Docteur ? Qui est-ce ? _

_\- Un ami. _

_\- Il n'a pas bonne mine, Doc. _

_\- Merci Graham j'avais remarqué. Aidez-moi à le transporter. _

Le transporter ? Non c'était une mauvaise idée, il ne voulait pas bouger, il ne voulait plus avoir mal.

\- _Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?_

_\- Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix Yaz. Ryan attrapez-le sous les épaules, Graham, prenez ses chevilles, le Tardis n'est pas loin. _

Des mains le saisirent sous les aisselles et d'autres lui prirent les pieds. Tout son corps se contracta lorsqu'il fut soulevé et un cri d'agonie lui fut arraché de la bouche. Il fallait le poser et tout de suite !

\- _Je suis désolée Jack… _Chuchota la voix familière. _Tellement désolée… _

Etait-ce lui qui produisait ces gémissements brisés ? Il avait si mal…

\- _On est bientôt arrivé mon ami… Ça va aller… _

Par tous les saints, son corps était en feu. Il voulait qu'ils le posent et tout de suite ! De la bile remontait dans sa gorge et il manqua de s'étouffer avec.

\- _Docteur je crois qu'il va vomir ! _

L'intervention du Docteur lui permit de vider son estomac sur le sol et non dans ses poumons mais sa respiration resta saccadée et inégale.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux et une voix chuchotait des mots de réconfort à son oreille.

\- _Nous y sommes presque Jack… Encore un peu de courage et tu pourras te reposer… _

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, son dos toucha quelque chose de moelleux et agréable et un soupire d'aise le quitta. Enfin il allait pouvoir dormir.

\- _Jack, il va falloir rester encore un peu éveillé. _

\- _Doc ? _

_\- Plus tard Graham ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! _

_\- Doc, il faut que nous quittions cet endroit d'abord ! Et que faisons-nous de no deux invités ? _

Un moment de silence passa et Jack commença à dériver dans l'inconscience mais la voix légèrement hystérique du Docteur le ramena à la réalité.

\- _Très bien ! Très bien ! Graham ! Surveillez-le ! Je m'occupe du reste et j'arrive ! _

Jack entendit le Docteur quitter la pièce en courant, ses chaussures résonnant dans les couloirs du Tardis.

Graham soupira et fixa d'un œil perturbé le corps tordu et ensanglanté du capitaine. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Et comment diable cet homme faisait-il pour rester en vie en dépit des nombreuses fractures et blessures qui le parsemaient ? Le Doc avait dit que c'était un ami mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Fébrile, le sexagénaire s'assit à côté du lit et veilla. Ryan passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte avant d'entrer.

\- _Hey, comment va-t-il ? _

_\- Toujours léthargique._

_\- Le Docteur ne va pas tarder à revenir, elle dit au revoir aux Ux et à l'équipage. _

_\- Très bien. _

_\- Docteur… _Chuchota Jack.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le blessé, surpris de l'entendre pour la première fois parler.

\- _Docteur… _Répéta-t-il en murmurant.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ Demanda Ryan.

\- _Le Docteur arrive. Elle va bientôt venir s'occuper de vous. Reposez-vous en attendant. _Souffla Graham d'une voix réconfortante.

L'immortel déglutit et sembla hocher légèrement la tête avant de redevenir silencieux.

\- _Voilà. _

_\- Bien joué Grand-père. _

Ils attendirent en parlant à voix basse que le Seigneur du temps revienne, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil au capitaine qui n'avait plus ni bougé ni parlé depuis plusieurs minutes. Graham vérifia son pouls par précaution, il était quelque peu erratique mais cela semblait normal au vue de son état.

Le bruit familier du Tardis qui décolle ainsi que la secousse habituelle leur apprirent que le Docteur en avait fini avec les personnes qu'ils avaient sauvées et allait réapparaître d'une minute à l'autre.

Un instant plus tard, l'alien déboula dans la pièce et se précipita auprès de Jack, son tournevis sonique en main et scanna le pauvre homme. La partie plus corsée commençait, l'heure était grave, le corps de l'immortel était à bout de force et il fallait agir vite. Retirant son long manteau, elle souffla un bon coup et se mit au travail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention, ce chapitre est particulièrement difficile à lire, car maintenant que Jack est dans le Tardis il faut le soigner. Je vous préviens, il y aura du sang et une description de lourdes blessures, donc si vous ne supportez pas cela, s'il vous plaît ne lisez pas. Le chapitre suivant sera moins glauque, il vous faudra patienter en attendant de l'avoir. **

**Pour ceux qui s'aventurent quand même, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et donnez-moi votre avis ! A bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 3 : Survivre. **

Le Docteur essayait de sonder de son tournevis les blessures de Jack mais il ne cessait d'afficher des messages d'erreur. Grinçant des dents, le Seigneur du temps secoua violemment son outil et tapa dessus mais celui-ci ne voulait toujours pas coopérer. Erreur. Erreur. ERREUR. L'alien lança son tournevis sonique à travers la pièce avec un grognement de colère. Elle savait que le capitaine était une erreur de la nature mais ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rappeler surtout lorsqu'il avait grandement besoin d'elle.

\- _Respire Docteur, respire. _Marmonna-t-elle en se tirant les cheveux. _Première étape, quelle est la première étape ? Réfléchis Docteur, Réfléchis ! _

_\- Doc…_

_\- Pas maintenant Graham. _

_\- Doc. _Insista Graham d'une voix forte. _Si vous voulez le soigner et éviter les infections, il faut le laver ! _

Le Docteur s'arrêta de tourner en rond et pivota brusquement vers son compagnon en levant un doigt vers le plafond.

\- _Graham O'Brien ! _S'écria-t-elle en souriant. _Vous êtes un génie ! _

L'intéressé rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné.

\- _Vous avez besoin d'aide Doc ? _

_\- Non pas pour l'instant, merci Graham. Je vous appellerez lorsque j'aurai besoin de vous. _

Graham et Ryan hochèrent la tête et s'éclipsèrent de l'infirmerie. Le Docteur se tourna à nouveau vers son capitaine et commença à déboutonner les derniers boutons encore intactes de sa chemise en lambeau.

\- _Bien, au travail Jack, on va te donner un bon bain et ensuite on soignera tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

Jack resta silencieux, plongé dans les paisibles ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Le Seigneur du temps continua de dévêtir l'immortel, le libérant de ses habits souillés et collant de sang. Quelques morceaux de tissus restèrent coincés dans les plaies infectées du pauvre garçon. La peau mise à nue révélait un panel de blessures, plus profondes les unes que les autres et le Docteur se força à ravaler sa colère, se focalisa sur l'instant présent.

Son ami avait énormément maigri, ses muscles autrefois saillant avaient fondu et ses os étaient devenus apparents, certains même protubéraient de sa peau tendue par la maigreur. Son visage était tuméfié, violacé par endroits, et de nombreuses coupures lui barraient la figure. Certaines dents avaient été cassées et n'avaient pas repoussé correctement, et le Doc se demanda de quelle façon elle procédait pour les remettre correctement.

\- _Oh Jack… _Souffla le Docteur en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. _Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, je te le promets… Pardonne-moi je t'en prie… _

_\- Doc…_ Murmura le blessé d'une voix à peine audible.

\- _Hey… _Sourit tristement l'alien.

\- _Mal… _

\- _Je sais mais ça va aller. _Chuchota-t-elle.

Le Docteur termina de déshabiller Jack avec lenteur et délicatesse, minimisant les gestes du capitaine qui gémissait de temps à autre lorsqu'un de ses membres était bougé.

Une fois en sous vêtement, le Docteur annonça à Jack qu'elle allait chercher Graham et Ryan pour l'aider à le déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mais au moment de quitter la pièce une main aux doigts cassés et tordus lui enserra la main.

\- _Doc…teur…_

_\- Tout va bien Jack, je reviens, je te le promets. Cela ne prendra qu'une minute. _Essaya de rassurer le Docteur.

Cependant Jack secoua frénétiquement la tête malgré les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux et la nausée qui menaçait de le submerger.

\- _Non… _

_\- Jack ? _

_\- Non… _Répéta-t-il.

\- _Il faut que je te lave Jack, je ne peux pas…_

_\- Non… __pas abandonner..._

Le Seigneur du temps lança un regard désespéré à la porte avant de reporter son attention sur son compagnon qui se tortillait dans le lit en dépit de la douleur, s'accrochant fermement à son bras.

\- _Doc… _

\- _Je suis désolée Jack. _

L'alien obligea les doigts du capitaine à la lâcher, arrachant un cri de douleur et de panique au blessé qui essayait vainement de se raccrocher à sa seule source de réconfort. Elle allait encore partir, il fallait qu'il l'en empêche ! Il ne voulait pas encore finir seul !

_\- Je suis désolée Jack sincèrement mais j'y suis obligée si je veux que tu ailles mieux... _

Elle se recula rapidement lorsque la main de Harkness tenta de l'attraper à nouveau. Prenant rapidement ses jambes à son cou, le Docteur quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie, refoulant l'envie de retourner auprès de son ami qui avait miraculeusement trouvé la force d'hurler son nom d'une voix rauque et brisée.

Faisant irruption dans la salle des contrôles, le Doc s'arrêta dans une glissade et s'accrocha à la console pour ne pas tomber, le souffle court. Ses trois autres compagnons la dévisagèrent un instant avant de brusquement s'activer. Sans que le Seigneur du temps n'eut à dire quelque chose, Yaz, Graham et Ryan prirent la direction de l'infirmerie où les cris de Jack résonnaient toujours.

\- _Docteur ! _S'offusqua Yaz en bondissant vers le lit du malade qui se tordait toujours. _Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé tout seul !? _

_\- Je... _Bafouilla l'alien, restant à l'écart de peur de faire une autre bêtise.

Pourquoi lui criait-elle dessus ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu le choix !

\- _Ryan viens m'aider à le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. _Dit Graham d'une voix calme.

Aussitôt les deux hommes déplacèrent le capitaine jusqu'à la salle d'eau sous le regard admiratif du Docteur. Même sans connaître Jack, ils étaient prêts à aider sans poser de questions, ils étaient fantastiques, absolument fantastiques, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Elle entendit alors l'eau couler dans la baignoire, des bruits de flacons qui s'entrechoquent légèrement et Graham qui rassurait l'immortel.

_\- Vous pouvez venir Doc. _Appela le sexagénaire.

Lançant un coup d'œil à Yasmine qui la foudroyait toujours du regard, le Docteur rejoignit rapidement les autres, ne voulant pas subir la colère de sa compagne.

Jack était installé dans la baignoire remplie à moitié, ses plaintes avaient cessé et Graham supportait sa tête en lui susurrant des mots réconfortants.

\- _Il s'est calmé quand on lui a dit que vous n'étiez pas loin. _Expliqua Ryan en devinant les pensées du Seigneur du temps.

Le Doc opina sans jamais lâcher des yeux son ami blessé.

\- _Je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant. Merci les garçons. _

_\- Vous êtes sûre Doc ? _Demanda Graham.

\- _Oui, c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui. _

_\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, Doc, nous serons dans la pièce à côté. _

_\- Merci pour tout Graham, Ryan. _

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et se retirèrent en silence, laissant Jack seul avec le Docteur.

S'approchant doucement de la baignoire, elle s'accroupit auprès du capitaine.

\- _Jack ? J'ai besoin de savoir une chose importante avant de commencer. _Chuchota le Docteur en passant sa main dans les cheveux sales de Harkness. _Est-ce que si je te tuais, cela arrangerait les choses ? Est-ce que tu guérirais ? _

_\- Non... Trop faible... _Marmonna-t-il.

\- _C'est ce que je craignais... _Soupira-t-elle.

\- _Désolé... _

_\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Jack... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... _

Prenant un gant de toilette, le Docteur commença à nettoyer les blessures qui parsemaient les bras de l'immortel. Les couches de sang séché s'en allaient au fur et à mesure pour révéler une chair à vif et infectée d'où du pue s'en écoulait. Sifflant entre ses dents, le Doc retira la saleté et la poussière, découvrant de nouvelles plaies. L'eau devenait de plus en plus marron tandis que les impuretés quittaient la peau du capitaine. L'alien vida la baignoire pour la remplir à nouveau, ne souhaitant pas que son ami ne marine dans un bouillon de culture.

Après avoir nettoyé entièrement le corps de son compagnon, elle vida l'eau et enroula Jack dans une douce serviette. Elle appela ensuite Ryan et Graham qui comprirent instantanément leur tâche.

De retour dans son lit, Jack sentit que le pire était à venir, il savait que ses os étaient mal ressoudés, il pouvait le percevoir à travers sa peau. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il était si fatigué... Fatigué de souffrir... Fatigué de vivre...

Quelqu'un essuya cette larme et il se surprit à vouloir plus de contact avec la main qui venait de le toucher.

\- _Tu sais ce qui doit arriver Jack ? _Demanda le Docteur.

_\- Oui... _

_\- Je suis désolée Capitaine... _

L'alien saisit délicatement son bras et alors qu'un horrible craquement résonnait dans la pièce, annonçant que l'épaule venait d'être remise en place, Jack hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. D'autres claquement retentirent lorsqu'on lui remit les doigts de la main en place et voulant étouffer ses cris, Harkness se mordit violemment la langue.

Un flot de sang jaillit de sa bouche et il manqua de s'étouffer avec. Quelqu'un le fit rouler sur le côté et une forte pression sur la mâchoire l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche pour tout recracher.

\- _Il me faut quelque chose de dur pour qu'il puisse mordre dedans... _Grogna le Docteur en examinant le muscle malmené.

\- _Un ceinture ça peut faire l'affaire ? _Questionna Ryan en commençant à retirer la sienne.

_\- Vous êtes brillant Ryan Sinclair ! Absolument brillant ! _

Une fois ce problème réglé, le Docteur continua de remettre les os du capitaine. Des grognements et geignements s'échappaient de Jack à chaque membre remit correctement à sa place. Du sang et de la salive quittaient les lèvres du pauvre garçon qui, les yeux révulsés, fixait le plafond, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qui lui brûlait le corps.

\- _J'ai bientôt terminé avec les os, Jack, il ne me reste plus qu'une cheville à remettre. Le plus dur sera passé. Ensuite je ferai tes plaies. _Expliqua le Docteur en espérant donner du courage à son compagnon. _Nous ferons une petite pause si tu le souhaites avant. _

Jack hocha la tête, attendit avec impatience que cette maudite cheville soit à nouveau dans son axe. Son dos s'arqua une dernière fois alors qu'un crac retentissait dans l'infirmerie.

_\- Voilà... _Souffla le Doc en lui retirant la ceinture de la bouche. _C'est fini pour cette partie Jack, tu peux respirer un bon coup. _

Un verre d'eau apparut ainsi que le bras de Yaz qui le tenait et le Docteur lui fut extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle avait même pensé à la paille pour aider son ami à boire. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir de tels compagnons, elle ne le disait jamais assez, mais elle le pensait à chaque instant.

\- _Vous risquez de ne pas réussir à avaler lors des premières gorgées. _Disait Yasmine à Harkness. _C'est tout à fait normal, je vous conseille de prendre un peu d'eau dans votre bouche, de la garder une minute ou deux et de la recracher ensuite. Vous pourrez comme ça vous habituez à l'idée de boire. Après quelques essais votre corps acceptera. _

Yaz souleva la tête de Jack et porta la paille à ses lèvres. L'immortel appliqua les conseils de la policière et recracha dans la bassine que Ryan avait amenée. Après quelques tentatives où une forte nausée menaçait de le faire vomir, il put enfin boire de petites gorgées d'eau. Un immense soupire le quitta alors, tandis qu'il relâchait la paille.

Après cette pause plus que bienvenue par tout le monde, le Docteur se remit au travail. Armée de bandages, de désinfectant, de kit de sutures et de pansements, elle passa sur toutes les blessures une bonne dose d'eau oxygénée. Les plaies les plus infectées durent être laissées à l'air libre et ouvertes, tandis que les autres furent refermées après un bon nettoyage. Les hématomes furent traités avec de l'arnica qui soulagea immédiatement la douleur.

Les points de sutures étaient douloureux mais Jack y prêtait à peine attention, se sentant sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Son calvaire était terminé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire ! Cela me booste pour vous publier rapidement de nouveaux chapitres ! **

**Souvenez-vous, Jack est à présent guéri mais il lui faut maintenant guérir mentalement ce qui sera long et éprouvant. **

**Je tiens à préciser que les parties en gras sont les pensées. Ou rêves/souvenirs de notre capitaine. Il y a aussi un passage avec de la torture, c'est en gras alors si vous n'aimez pas cela passez juste le moment ! :) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à vous déchaîner sur les commentaires ! **

**Chapitre 4 : L'ennemi invisible. **

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que le Docteur veillait sur le sommeil de son capitaine. Elle savait que la route allait être longue, que Jack afficherait un sourire de façade, clamant que tout allait bien. Mais elle, elle savait que tout cela ne serait qu'une triste illusion. On ne pouvait pas sortir de plusieurs semaines de torture intact. Cependant elle serait là pour lui, à chaque pas, à chaque moment de sa reconstruction.

Ses compagnons étaient tous depuis longtemps partis se coucher, épuisés par cette journée des plus mouvementées. Alors quand Graham entra sans bruit dans l'infirmerie, le Docteur ne put empêcher le petit sursaut qui secoua son corps.

\- _Désolé Doc. _Chuchota-t-il, son regard alternant entre le lit et le Docteur. _Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? _

_\- Vous ne dormez pas Graham ? _Éluda-t-elle.

_\- Nah, je n'ai pas sommeil. _Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui venait de se matérialiser à côté de celle du pilote.

\- _Ce voyage a été éprouvant pour tout le monde n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda l'alien.

\- _Plus pour vous que nous j'ai l'impression._

Le silence du Docteur confirma les suspicions de Graham, leur amie avait besoin d'eux, autant que cet inconnu avait besoin du Seigneur du temps.

\- _Qui est-ce Doc ? _

_\- Un de mes anciens compagnons avec qui je voyageais il y a bien longtemps maintenant... _

_\- Pourquoi avez-vous cessé de voyager ensemble ? _

_\- C'est... C'est compliqué Graham, retournez vous coucher. _Murmura sèchement le Docteur.

Cela ne le regardait pas, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Malgré la dureté du ton du Doc, le sexagénaire ne se découragea pas.

\- _Doc, je vois bien que ça vous mine, alors dîtes-moi. Je suis là pour vous aider. _

Mais alors que le Docteur ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, un gémissement monta du lit. Les deux autres se redressèrent immédiatement tandis que Jack commençait à pleurer dans son sommeil.

\- _Jack tout va bien ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tu es une sécurité. _Tenta de rassurer le Docteur.

Seulement le capitaine continua de se débattre contre l'ennemi invisible qui l'attaquait dans ses rêves.

**\- **_**Alors misérable petit insecte, où est le Docteur ?**_** Demanda Tzim-Shaw en enserrant la mâchoire de Jack. **

_**\- Va te faire cuire un oeuf face de Schtroumpf... **_

_**\- Sale petit impertinent !**_** Siffla le Stenza en lui assénant une énorme giffle qui fit voir des étoiles à Harkness. **_**Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! **_

**Le monstre sans cœur enfonça sa main glacée dans la poitrine du pauvre prisonnier dont le souffle lui fut enlevé d'un seul coup. Du sang coula le long de ses abdominaux et une effroyable douleur lui brûla les entrailles, l'empêchant de respirer. **

**Un sourire sadique et féroce étira les lèvres de son tortionnaire, satisfait de voir sa victime souffrir de sa main. **

**\- **_**Alors, Jack. **_**Cracha-t-il. **_**Où est le Docteur ? **_

**Un rire dément secoua l'immortel alors que de l'hémoglobine gouttait de son menton. **

Jack se réveilla en hurlant, perdu et effrayé. Où était-il !? Quelle était cette pièce !?

\- _Jack ! Tout va bien ! _Disait une voix que son esprit n'arrivait pas à cerner.

_\- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! _Hurla-t-il en reculant le plus loin possible de ces mains qui le maintenaient immobile.

\- _Jack calme-toi... _

_\- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! _Continua-t-il de vociférer en se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même.

Perdu dans les plus sombres recoins de sa mémoire, il ne vit pas l'éclat de douleur qui passa dans le regard du Docteur. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal mais le rejet faisait tout de même mal.

\- _Jack ? _Tenta Graham. _C'est bien comme cela que vous vous appelez n'est-ce pas ? _

L'intéressé leur lança une œillade furtive et apeurée, entourant son corps frêle de ses bras. O'Brien continua de lui sourire gentiment, sans élever la voix ni même bouger, il attendit patiemment que le capitaine lui réponde.

Au bout d'une longue minute, l'immortel hocha convulsivement la tête.

\- _Moi c'est Graham, et elle, c'est le Docteur. _Présenta-t-il.

Jack les fixa, les yeux écarquillés, le nom de la femme lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- _C'est vrai Jack, je suis le Docteur et lui c'est Graham. Tu es dans le Tardis, enfin dans son infirmerie. _Reprit le Doc.

**Graham O'Brien vous êtes brillant. **Pensa-t-elle.

\- _Tardis...? _Demanda Jack d'une toute petite voix.

\- _Oui Jack, le Tardis, te souviens-tu ? _

_\- Je... Je crois... _Souffla le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils, sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur.

\- _C'est plus grand à l'intérieur. _Ajouta Graham en riant légèrement.

_\- Docteur ? _Murmura Harkness.

\- _Oui, c'est moi Jack. _Dit-elle en pressant la main de son ami.

\- _Docteur !? _Répéta Jack avec espoir.

\- _Je suis là, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. _

Le pauvre garçon se lança sur le Seigneur du temps qui se raidit sur l'assaut.

\- _Docteur... _

Agissant sur instinct, l'alien referma ses bras autour de la forme tremblante de son compagnon qui avait enfoui son visage dans son cou.

\- _Tout va bien Jack... Je suis là... _Rassura-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Graham s'éclipsa, laissant le Docteur s'occuper de son ami. Elle semblait avoir les choses en main à present. Mais si besoin il sera là pour aider cet inconnu qui paraissait traumatisé de son séjour sur cette planète. Il fallait aussi qu'il prévienne les autres car des paroles ou des gestes, insignifiants pour eux, pouvaient déclencher de terreurs chez le capitaine.

Dans l'infirmerie, le Docteur berçait doucement son ami qui se calmait petit à petit, chuchotant des mots de réconfort et autres rassurances.


	5. Chapter 5

**Petit chapitre nostalgique, je ne vous en dis pas plus. Je vous laisse profiter et à bientôt les amis. **

**Chapitre 5 : Retour aux sources. **

Lorsque Jack se fut rendormi, une idée vint à l'esprit du Docteur. Son capitaine n'arrivait pas à voir son ancien ami et mentor en elle, alors elle allait faire quelque chose pour lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours cet homme fougueux et autoritaire qu'il avait connu autrefois. Ce Docteur qui portait un jean noir et une veste en cuir, le Docteur aux grandes oreilles et au nez magique.

Se retirant silencieusement de l'infirmerie, elle se rendit dans la salle des contrôles pour tout préparer. S'assurant que ses autres compagnons resteraient à l'écart pour ne pas perturber le nouvel arrivant, le Seigneur du temps pria pour que son plan fonctionne. Tout devait être parfait ! Jusqu'au moindre petit détail.

\- _Il va me falloir un petit coup de pouce ma belle ! _Dit le Docteur au Tardis qui ronronna, ravie de l'initiative de sa voleuse.

Une veste noir en cuir à la taille de la jeune femme apparut sur la console ainsi qu'un jean de la même couleur. S'empressant de tout enfiler, elle remercia sa fidèle compagne de toujours et ajusta une dernière fois ses vêtements.

C'est alors que la mélodie de Moonlight Serenade de Glenn Miller s'éleva dans le vaisseau, et ses notes de jazz voyagèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

S'éveillant au son de la musique, Jack mit un petit instant à reprendre ses repères. Cette mélopée lui semblait si familière, mais d'où venait- elle?

Quittant son lit, l'immortel partit à la recherche de sa provenance et entra rapidement dans la salle des consoles, où le Docteur dansait avec l'hologramme d'une jeune femme blonde. Rose... Sa belle et douce Rose... La fille au tee-shirt arborant le drapeau britannique en plein Blitz.

Celle-ci paraissait d'ailleurs donner des conseils sur les pas à suivre, comme lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois dans ce fabuleux vaisseau.

Le capitaine les observa un moment, profitant du spectacle, appuyé sur un pilier. Son impression de déjà vu augmenta encore lorsque le Doc manqua de tordre le bras de Rose, sauf que là c'était deux femmes qui se mouvaient ensemble. Pourquoi le Docteur faisait-elle cela d'ailleurs ? Était-ce son nouveau passe temps ? Danser avec un hologramme ? Ça devait être ennuyant à la fin !

Lorsque les notes s'achèverent, l'hologramme disparut et le Docteur se tourna vers Jack Harkness qui se sentit pâlir.

\- _Bonjour Jack. _Dit-elle en lui souriant légèrement.

\- _D... Docteur ?! _Bafouilla le capitaine.

Grand Dieu ! Son Docteur était là, devant lui !

\- _C'est moi Jack, mon ami. _

_\- Je... Je ne comprends pas... _

_\- Tu comprendras, ne t'inquiètes pas. _Chuchota-t-elle_. _

Harkness continua de la dévisager avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. À quoi cela rimait ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela !?

_\- Mais je viens de me souvenir d'une chose ! _S'exclama soudain l'alien tandis qu'une nouvelle musique était lancée. _Je peux danser ! _

Et sous le regard éberlué de Jack, le Docteur se mit à se trémousser au rythme de In The Mood de Glenn Miller. D'un geste de la main, elle invita son compagnon à la rejoindre. Et c'est en riant que le capitaine s'élança, oubliant momentanément ses tourments et ses blessures. Savourant l'instant présent, il dansa avec la fougue de la jeunesse et l'insouciance d'un homme libre.

Heureuse que son plan ait fonctionné, le Docteur souriait en observant son ami profiter de ce moment de joie et d'innocence. Il le méritait, cela et bien plus.

Alors que la musique mourait, les deux compagnons continuèrent de guincher, se fichant éperdument du reste du monde.

Après quelques minutes, ils se figèrent, le sourire au lèvre et le regard pétillant.

\- _Bienvenu à bord Capitaine. _Déclara solennellement le Docteur.

\- _Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout cela ? Cette mise en scène, pas que ça m'est déplu, loin delà mais... _

_\- Il fallait que tu te souviennes. _

_\- Que je me souvienne de quoi ? _Demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _Que ton Docteur vit toujours en moi, qu'il est une part de moi et le sera toujours. J'ai changé, c'est vrai mais j'ai toujours ses souvenirs. Il vit et vivra aussi longtemps que je sera là. _Expliqua le Seigneur du temps. _Et grâce à cette danse, tu m'as vu telle que je suis. _

Le capitaine était soufflé, il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à cela. Tout était vrai cependant, il n'avait pas su voir son Docteur dans la version suivante qu'il avait rencontré sur Utopia et qui l'avait traité d'abomination, tout comme il n'avait pas su le voir dans ce petit bout de femme. Et pourtant il était bien là, devant lui. Son Docteur. Mais ce qui le toucha au plus profond de son être fut le geste de son mentor, elle avait fait tout cela pour lui, peut-être aussi pour elle, mais surtout pour lui, elle s'était démenée à reconstituer la scène de son arrivée sur le Tardis, elle y avait mis tous les détails, allant même jusqu'à s'habiller de la même façon, et ils avaient dansé ensemble.

\- _Oh... Docteur... _Souffla-t-il. _Merci... Merci pour tout... _

_\- Tu fais parti de mes compagnons Jack. Et tu le seras aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. _

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, le Docteur lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

_\- Ne réponds pas maintenant. Réfléchis. Je sais qu'une de mes versions a été odieuse avec toi. Et je le regrette sincèrement, crois-moi, je le hais pour cela. _Grogna-t-elle. _Mais ne refuse pas tout de suite s'il te plaît, prends le temps d'y penser... J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner pour la manière dont je t'ai traité... _

\- _Docteur... _Soupira Harkness en s'approchant lentement d'elle. _Je vous ai déjà pardonnée. _

_\- Quoi !? _

_\- Avec la vie que j'ai eu, tout ce que j'ai vécu et toutes les personnes que j'ai perdues, je n'aurais jamais pu continuer à vous en vouloir. _

_\- Quel âge as-tu Jack !? _Demanda subitement le Seigneur du temps.

_\- Assez vieux pour avoir oublier. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 6 : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. **

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux et les deux amis se tournèrent pour découvrir un Ryan gêné qui essayait de ne pas poser les yeux sur le capitaine.

\- _Pardon de casser l'ambiance mais peut-être que votre ami pourrait s'habiller Docteur... _Bougonna-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Il était vrai que l'immortel ne se baladait qu'en caleçon depuis que ses habits avaient été détachés de son corps, en lambeaux.

\- _Habituez-vous à le voir se balader à moitié nu voir nu, Ryan... _Soupira le Doc en se souvenant de la première fois où elle avait vu Jack nu comme un vers gambadant joyeusement dans les couloirs du Tardis en sifflotant.

\- _Argh non merci... _

_\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas votre goût ? _S'offusqua l'intéressé en posant une main sur son cœur.

_\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu... _Grogna le jeune homme.

L'immortel afficha une moue boudeuse sur son visage fatigué tandis que le Seigneur du temps levait les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon ne changerait jamais, toujours aussi infernal.

_\- Vas t'habiller Jack avant de traumatiser mes autres compagnons. Et puis tu vas attraper froid comme ça ! Ton corps est encore trop faible ! _

_\- Vous ne râliez pas tout à l'heure je vous signale. _Répliqua-t-il d'un ton taquin en adressant un sourire grivois et un clin d'œil à son mentor.

\- _Oust ! _Houspilla le Doc en faisant des signes de la main vers le couloir.

Jack s'en alla en riant sous les yeux amusés du Docteur et l'air outré de Ryan.

\- _Wouah... Je n'ai jamais vu un type pareil. _Ronchonna-t-il.

\- _Vous vous y ferez rassurez-vous, et puis Jack est un gentil garçon. Il est juste un peu... Exubérant. _Dit le Doc en vérifiant les coordonnées entrées dans le Tardis.

A peine une minute plus tard, le capitaine revint, le visage penaud et toujours en caleçon.

\- _Jack ? _S'inquiéta l'alien.

\- _Je... Je n'ai pas retrouvé ma chambre... _Murmura le garçon en fixant le sol d'un œil morose, se sentant soudain très idiot.

_\- Oh... _Fut la seule réponse que le Seigneur du temps réussit à formuler.

Lorsqu'elle le vit frissonner à cause du froid, le Docteur sortit de sa transe et tendit la main vers son compagnon.

\- _Je suis sûre que le Tardis nous fait une petite blague, allons la chercher ensemble cette chambre ! Et puis ensuite nous irons manger un bout dans la cuisine ! Peut-être même que les autres nous rejoindrons qui sait ? _Annonça gaiement le Doc en entraînant Jack à sa suite.

Au bout d'un petit moment, ils réussirent à retrouver la chambre du capitaine qui n'avait absolument pas changée depuis qu'il était parti.

_\- Ta-Da ! _S'exclama le Docteur en sautillant dans la pièce. _Encore une mission réussit ! _

Jack observa du coin de l'œil son mentor qui fouillait la pièce, tandis qu'il piochait dans son armoire quelques vêtements confortables. Pourquoi le Doc agissait-elle ainsi avec lui ? Pourquoi ce soudain tutoiement et cette envie de faire à nouveau de lui son compagnon ? N'était-il plus un être anormal à ses yeux ? Ou était-ce simplement de la pitié ?

Un souffle chaud lui caressa alors la nuque apaisant ses pensées et le rassurant quant aux intentions de l'alien. Le Tardis ne la laisserait pas lui briser à nouveau le cœur. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du capitaine et terminant de s'habiller, il put reluquer à sa guise le nouveau corps de son ami. La féminité lui allait à merveille et Jack se sentait tomber encore un peu plus amoureux d'elle.

Une fois qu'il fut habillé et présentable, les deux compères se rendirent en cuisine pour préparer à manger. L'estomac de Jack semblait disposé à faire savoir à grands renforts de gargouillements qu'il avait faim.

Les autres finirent par les rejoindre et ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et commencèrent à manger dans un silence un peu pesant. Le capitaine sentait posés sur lui les regards insistants de Ryan et Yaz. Seul Graham paraissait imperturbable face à la présence de cet inconnu.

\- _Alors Jack que faîtes-vous dans la vie ? _Demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt les bruits de couverts cessèrent et tous les yeux convergèrent vers le sexagénaire. Le Docteur afficha un petit sourire, heureuse que l'un d'entre eux ose aborder l'immortel.

_\- Je... Euh... Je voyage... _Bafouilla Jack.

\- _Vous voulez dire comme nous ? Dans le temps et l'espace ? _

_\- On peut dire ça oui. _

_\- Alors vous devez avoir un vaisseau !? _Questionna Yaz, dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée.

_\- J'avais un vaisseau oui mais si j'utilise plus mon... _

Il fixa alors son poignet avec horreur, où était passé son manipulateur de vortex !?

_\- Il est à l'infirmerie, j'ai dû te l'enlever quand tu es arrivé. _

_\- Vous êtes sûre !? _S'inquiéta le garçon.

_\- Sûre et certaine ! _Lança le Doc en levant les pouces.

Soupirant de soulagement, Jack reprit une petite bouchée de quiche. Il n'avait soudain plus très faim, son estomac s'était brusquement noué et une légère nausée l'envahissait peu à peu. Il pouvait sentir une sueur froide lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale et il reposa le plus discrètement possible sa fourchette d'une main tremblante. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite à son goût et quelques points noirs entraient dans son champ de vision. Une crise de panique, il était en train de faire une crise de panique... Pourquoi en faisait-il une d'ailleurs !? Il était en parfaite sécurité non ?

_\- Vous avez été un compagnon du Docteur par le passé ? _Interrogea Ryan.

\- _Oui. _Réussit-il à articuler.

Le Docteur pouvait voir le masque de son compagnon retomber, il était en train de se refermer à vitesse grand V et en plus de cela, il était beaucoup trop pâle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Décidant de laisser l'espèce d'interrogatoire de côté, elle dévia le sujet de la conversation mais garda un œil sur son ami.

_\- Je me demandais quelle planète on pourrait visiter après. _

Régulant comme il le pouvait sa respiration, le garçon profita de ce changement pour se calmer et baisser son pouls erratique. Une main s'insinua sous la table pour prendre la sienne et s'accrochant à ce contact, le capitaine se détendit peu à peu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : L'importance des amis. **

Lorsque Jack se fut assez calmé, il essaya de suivre la conversation en cours mais ses pensées ne cessaient de se focaliser sur la petite main qui tenait fermement la sienne. S'émerveillant de ce contact, le capitaine ne put détacher ses yeux du visage fin et élégant du Seigneur du temps. De temps à autre, le Docteur lui lançait de petits sourires qui auraient pu être considérés comme timides. Un souffle chaud lui caressait le dos, réconfortant et ancrant l'immortel dans le moment présent et il remercia silencieusement le Tardis pour ce soutien. Un ronronnement du vaisseau lui fit savoir que le message était passé.

\- _Le Tardis est particulièrement bruyant en ce moment. _Fit remarquer Yaz en regardant autour d'elle.

\- _Oui, elle est heureuse. _Affirma le Doc.

_\- Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire. _Intervint Ryan.

\- _Attention elle va finir par se vexer Ryan. _Prévint le Seigneur du temps en enfournant un petit à la banane dans sa bouche, ses yeux s'arrondissant de gourmandise.

\- _Oui elle risque fortement de changer votre chambre de place. _Interjeta Jack pour la première fois depuis vingt minutes.

\- _Oh mais attendez...! C'est pour ça que ma chambre disparaît quelques fois ! _S'exclama le jeune homme.

\- _Je te l'avais dit de ne pas contrarier le vaisseau. _Pipa Yaz qui pointa sa fourchette sur son ami en riant.

Les bougonnements de Ryan firent rire tout le monde autour de la table et l'atmosphère devint plus détendue et propice aux petits babillages.

Après le repas, Jack essaya de se relever mais retomba sans aucune grâce sur sa chaise en grognant.

\- _Ça va mon gars ? _Demanda Graham avec inquiétude.

_\- Ouais ça va, juste un petit moment de faiblesse, ça arrive même aux meilleurs. _Balaya Jack en pouffant.

Tentant une nouvelle fois de se lever, les jambes tremblantes, le capitaine manqua de s'effondrer par terre, mais la poigne ferme de Ryan et Graham le retint de justesse.

\- _Jack ?! _ Paniqua le Doc en scannant de son tournevis sonique son compagnon.

ERREUR. Oh elle allait le frapper celui-là...! Décidant de prendre manuellement la température du garçon d'une main sur le front, elle put constater qu'il était bouillant.

\- _Au lit Capitaine. _Ordonna-t-elle.

\- _Avec vous? _Flirta-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

\- _Dans tes rêves Jack. _Répondit le Docteur en saisissant le bras de son ami.

\- _Passez devant Doc, Ryan et moi allons aider Jack à marcher. _Dit gentiment Graham.

_\- Je m'en occupe Graham, ne vous inquiétez pas. _Contra le Seigneur du temps.

\- _Doc, vous ne pourrez pas supporter son poids. _Tenta de raisonner le sexagénaire.

\- _Je vous dis que j'y arriverai très bien ! _Commença à s'énerver l'alien.

Lorsqu'un éclat doré traversa les pupilles du Docteur, Yaz comprit immédiatement le problème. Leur mentor ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes s'occupent de son ami. Jack n'allait pas bien et le côté surprotecteur du Doc ressortait brutalement. Seulement ils étaient une famille et en famille on s'entraidait. Jouant la carte de la médiatrice, Yasmin se sentit obligée d'intervenir.

\- _Doc, Graham a raison, vous pourrez aider Jack une fois à l'infirmerie, mais pour le moment laissez les garçons l'emmener. Vous n'aurez qu'à rester derrière au cas où il a besoin de vous. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? _

Les yeux du Seigneur du temps faisaient la navette entre Jack et les autres, tous ses sens en alerte. Les sourcils froncés, elle allait répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour s'occuper de son ami quand le compagnon en question lui lança un petit sourire épuisé mais compréhensif.

\- _Tout va bien Doc, laissez-les faire. _Souffla-t-il.

Obligée de capituler, le Docteur hocha la tête d'un mouvement raide et ils se mirent lentement en route vers l'infirmerie. Avançant au rythme du malade, le trajet fut un peu plus long qu'à l'ordinaire.

Enfin assis sur le lit, Jack put retrouver son souffle. Il se sentait si fatigué, il n'avait pourtant pas fait grand chose de sa journée.

\- _Ton corps est encore trop faible pour bouger autant, c'est pour cela que tu es essoufflé et que tu as de la fièvre. Tu as épuisé toutes tes réserves. Il va te falloir beaucoup de repos. À partir de maintenant tu n'auras le droit de bouger que pendant une heure. _

_\- Une heure seulement ? _Râla Jack en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse peinte sur le visage.

\- _Continue de râler et ça ne sera rien du tout. _Répliqua le Doc en lui adressant un regard noir.

\- _Du moment que je vous ai comme Docteur ça ira. _Répondit le capitaine, un sourire grivois aux lèvres.

Les trois autres compagnons ricanèrent devant l'expression mutine de Jack et l'air blasé du Docteur.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le Seigneur du temps sortit un stéthoscope d'un tiroir et le plaça sur ses oreilles. Elle écouta attentivement la respiration de son ami, mais il n'y avait rien à signaler de ce côté-ci. Elle prit ensuite sa tension qui était apparemment un petit peu trop élevée.

_\- Alors ? _Interrogea Jack.

Au lieu de répondre, le Doc tâta la gorge du garçon mais là non plus il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

_\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, ton corps est épuisé. Tu as perdu tes muscles pendant ta captivité alors il te faut beaucoup plus d'efforts que les autres pour te déplacer. Alors au lit Mr Harkness ! _

_\- Oui Madame. _

S'allongeant sur le lit, Jack soupira d'aise lorsque tout son corps sembla le remercier en détendant totalement ses muscles endoloris.

\- _Et maintenant dodo. Tu devrais te sentir déjà un peu mieux demain. _Dit le Docteur d'une voix bourrue.

Malgré le ton brute de son mentor, le capitaine pouvait sentir et voir son inquiétude.

\- _Merci Doc... _

_\- Dors. _Repondit-elle.

Fermant les yeux, Jack se blottit sous sa couette et lorsque les bras de Morphée l'accueillirent, un léger baiser fut déposé sur son front et l'immortel se sentit sourire dans son sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici un chapitre pas facile pour nos amis, Jack cherche à se rapprocher mais n'utilise pas la bonne technique et le Docteur reste totalement indifférente à ses avances, je vous laisse imaginer où ça peut mener pour deux handicapés des sentiments et deux traumatisés de la vie... Promis l'état de Jack va bientôt s'améliorer mais pour l'instant il est encore très fragile psychologiquement et physiquement. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 8 : Se laisser du temps. **

Comme promis Jack demeurait au lit le plus clair de son temps. Se délectant d'avoir le Docteur comme médecin attitré, le capitaine n'y allait pas de main morte niveau drague. Essayant tant bien que mal de faire rougir la jolie blonde, l'immortel peinait à recevoir des réactions.

Seulement ce jour-là fut le jour de trop pour les deux amis.

\- _On vient m'osculter aujourd'hui Docteur ? _Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur en faisant mine de rouler des muscles.

\- _Comme tous les jours Jack. _Répondit platement le Seigneur du temps en remontant du bout des doigts le tee-shirt de son compagnon.

Immédiatement le garçon perdit son sourire et il se sentit tout à coup honteux de sa nudité. Il n'était certes que torse nu mais les expressions du Docteur lui firent prendre conscience de l'état de son corps. Il avait perdu toute sa masse musculaire, ses os saillaient de sa peau et des cicatrices la parsemaient à cause la défaillance de sa régénération. Il n'avait absolument plus rien d'attirant. Il comprit soudain pourquoi son mentor était dégoutée de le toucher.

\- _Je suis désolé... _Chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête.

Réfrénant la brusque envie de se couvrir, il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur son esprit et non sur son corps dégoûtant que son amie était obligée de soigner.

\- _Pourquoi es-tu désolé Jack ? _Interrogea l'alien en examinant les blessures.

Secouant la tête, le capitaine serra les poings dans ses draps, luttant contre les larmes et la nausée.

\- _Jack ? _

_\- Je suis désolé... _Répéta-t-il en réprimant un sanglot. _Je suis désolé... _

Les mains du Docteur quittèrent son torse tandis que le garçon enserrait son haut du corps de ses bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière en marmonnant des mots d'excuses.

Dépassée par les évènements, le Seigneur du temps contempla sombrement son capitaine qui pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Qu'avait-elle fait pour avoir une réaction pareille ?

S'asseyant sur le lit en face de son ami, et elle tenta d'écarter les mains meurtrières de Jack qui serraient si fort sa peau qu'elle en devait blanche. Seulement son compagnon raffermit sa prise et se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même.

\- _Jack ! _Pesta-t-elle d'impuissance.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le Docteur fronça les sourcils et prit la voix la plus autoritaire qu'elle avait.

\- _Capitaine Harkness au rapport ! _

L'effet du instantané et Jack se leva d'un bond, au garde à vous tel le soldat qu'il avait été. La respiration rapide, le garçon resta immobile, droit comme un I malgré les larmes qui innondaient son visage.

Se plaçant devant son ami, le Docteur le fixa d'un oeil critique.

\- _Explique-toi. _

La posture du capitaine s'effondra aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue et un air malheureux se peint sur son visage d'ange.

\- _Je... Je suis désolé... _

_\- Tu l'as déjà dit ! _Tonna l'alien.

L'immortel recula brutalement se couvrant la tête de son bras, se protégeant d'une possible attaque et cette image fendit les cœurs du Seigneur du temps.

\- _Oh Jack... _Souffla-t-elle.

\- _Je suis désolé... ! _S'écria-t-il précipitamment.

\- _Tout va bien Jack, je ne suis pas fâchée... Viens t'asseoir, je n'aurai pas dû agir de cette façon. _Dit doucement le Docteur.

D'un mouvement hésitant, Jack retourna s'asseoir sur le lit mais garda la tête baissée, le regard rivé sur ses cuisses.

\- _Parle-moi Jack... _

_\- Je n'avais pas... Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte... _Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

\- _Rendu compte de quoi ? _

_\- Que je vous dégoûtais... _Chuchota Jack.

Son mentor écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer devant une telle déclaration. Que répondre à cela ?

_\- Je ne me rendais pas compte que devoir me toucher était si... Si... Horrible... _Sanglota-t-il. _J'avais oublié que j'étais... Cette abomination... Je suis désolé Docteur... Vraiment désolé... _

Le garçon recommença alors à pleurer, se détournant, honteux et misérable. C'était la première fois que le Seigneur du temps voyait Jack craquer autant de fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Habituellement c'était un homme fort et joyeux, prenant la vie comme elle venait.

\- _Je ne suis pas dégoûtée Jack. _Dit le Doc.

Relevant brusquement la tête, il dévisagea son mentor.

\- _Je suis très loin d'être dégoûtée. _Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- _Co... Comment ça ? _

Ce fut au tour du Docteur d'hésiter. Devait-elle parler ? Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière à partir de maintenant.

_\- Doc ? _

L'hésitation et la vulnérabilité de son ami décidèrent l'alien et inspirant profondément, elle se lança.

\- _Tu ne me dégoûtes pas Jack, loin delà. Je te trouve... Très désirable et tout à fait charmant... _

Mon Dieu, elle était vraiment nulle pour ce genre de conversation !

\- _Vous ne pouvez pas penser ça... _

_\- Bien sûr que si... _

_\- Mais enfin regardez-moi ! Je suis maigre ! Faible ! Je n'arrête pas de pleurer ! Je suis... Je suis cassé... Oh mon Dieu je suis cassé ! _S'exclama Jack en couvrant sa bouche.

Prenant le visage de son compagnon entre les mains, la jeune femme plongea ses prunelles dans celles troublées du capitaine.

_\- Tu n'es pas cassé Jack. _Affirma-t-elle. _Et peu importe si tu l'es, tu seras toujours mon capitaine, mon ami et mon compagnon. _

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire Docteur ? _Souffla l'immortel.

_\- Ce que j'essaie de dire... C'est que... Je... Je... _

Comprenant peu à peu les pensées de son interlocutrice, le capitaine saisit tendrement sa main.

_\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de l'avouer à haute voix Doc... _Murmura Jack avant d'embrasser délicatement la joue du Docteur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Désolée pour ce petit retard mais j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire avec votre avis ! **

**À bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 9 : Une lueur d'espoir. **

Le Docteur décida qu'elle devait le Tardis sur une planète calme et déserte. Jack avait besoin de se sortir l'esprit, d'oublier un peu ses malheurs et de se sentir à nouveau lui-même. Rien de tel qu'un voyage tranquille pour cela.

Laissant l'immortel se reposer dans sa chambre, le Seigneur du temps repartit pour la salle des consoles en réfléchissant à la destination parfaite.

\- _Hey Doc, comment va-t-il ? J'ai entendu crier. _Demanda la voix Graham.

Celui-ci était assis dans les escaliers et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle put voir toute l'inquiétude que Graham ressentait, pour elle et pour Jack.

_\- Il va bien. _Répondit simplement le Docteur en fixant des coordonnées.

Malgré les bonnes intentions de son compagnon elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt dans l'infirmerie.

\- _Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on peut faire pour vous aider Doc ? _

_\- Je vous remercie Graham mais ce que Jack a le plus besoin est du temps. _Marmonna-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

\- _Doc, vous êtes mon amie, et j'aimerai beaucoup vous aider. Jack a besoin d'aide mais vous aussi, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous avez tendance à faire passer les autres avant vous. _Fit remarquer le sexagénaire.

Forçant un sourire sur son visage, la jeune femme pivota à nouveau vers son compagnon.

_\- Ne vous en faites pas Graham, tout va bien. _Essaya-t-elle de rassurer.

Mais Graham n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que son amie était rongée par la culpabilité et l'angoisse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni l'histoire derrière la relation entre le Doc et ce capitaine mais cela devait être grave. Il voulait tant l'aider, la libérer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de son fardeau mais malheureusement elle refusait de lâcher prise.

\- _Allez chercher les autres Graham, nous arrivons bientôt. _Annonça le Docteur.

Son compagnon hésita un instant puis acquiesça et se retira silencieusement au grand soulagement du Seigneur du temps. Agrippant la console de ses deux mains, elle ferma les yeux, le regard effrayé de Jack ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Il avait eu peur d'elle... Son mentor et amie... Elle ne voulait plus jamais voir cet air terrifié sur son joli visage.

Lorsque le Tardis se posa, la blonde partit chercher son immortel à l'infirmerie, celui-ci venait de se réveiller et se frottait les yeux avec ses poings. S'arrêtant devant cette image attendrissante, le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de contempler son ami.

\- _Jack. _Appela-t-elle doucement.

Le capitaine releva la tête et offrit un magnifique sourire à son mentor qui fit battre ses cœurs.

_\- Hey Doc. _

_\- Habille toi, j'ai une surprise pour toi. _Annonça la jeune femme en tournant les talons avant de quitter la pièce.

Intrigué, le garçon se vêtit en toute hâte et se précipita à la suite du pilote sous les ronronnements amusés du Tardis.

Lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans la salle des consoles, l'alien l'attendait dans l'encadrement des portes, enveloppée d'un halo lumineux. L'immortel en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était si splendide, telle une déesse des anciens temps, vénérée et idolâtrée par les peuples.

\- _Bienvenu sur Anthalia, Jack. _Dit-elle en invitant le capitaine à s'approcher.

Rejoignant le Docteur, il découvrit une forêt verdoyante d'où s'envolaient de multiples créatures aux couleurs flamboyantes. Des drôles d'animaux ressemblant à des lamas au pelage gris et aux énormes yeux bleus broutaient l'herbe rouge près du vaisseau. Ce paysage était absolument époustouflant.

\- _Docteur c'est... _

_\- Féerique ? Oui Jack, les petites choses que tu vois au-dessus des arbres sont des fées. _

_\- Les fées sont maléfiques ! _S'offusqua-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

_\- Pas elles. Elles protègent la forêt et ses habitants. Viens. _Proposa le Doc. _Les autres sont partis près du ruisseau. _

_\- Vous êtes déjà venue ici ? _

_\- Oui, je viens souvent pour me ressourcer. C'est une planète calme et reposante. D'ailleurs si tu entoures un arbre de tes bras, l'énergie qu'il te fournit est dix fois plus élevée qu'un arbre terrien. _Expliqua le Seigneur du temps pendant qu'ils se promenaient au milieu des lamas.

\- _C'est magnifique Docteur... _Souffla Jack.

\- _Et tu n'as encore rien vu mon ami. Asseyons-nous et profitons. _

Les deux compères s'installèrent dans l'herbe et contemplèrent l'horizon d'un air serein. Les trois soleils réchauffaient leur peau, la douce brise agitait leurs cheveux et l'herbe rouge dansait au gré du vent, chatouillant leurs jambes.

\- _Comment s'appellent ces lamas ? _Interrogea le capitaine tandis qu'un de ces animaux lui reniflait la main.

\- _Des Broucarts. Ils ont la capacité d'analyser les sentiments et les émotions, et peuvent guérir les maux de l'esprit. Ce sont de merveilleuses créatures. _Expliqua son mentor.

S'allongeant dans l'herbe fraîche, Jack soupira d'aise. Il se sentait bien. Aucune peur ne troublait son cœur et un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait peu à peu.

Laissant de côté les souvenirs douloureux de sa captivité, l'immortel se concentra sur l'instant présent et profita de chaque seconde. Il avait l'impression de revivre et redécouvrir le monde et ses merveilles. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et il laissa le bonheur remplir son âme.

Le Docteur observa du coin de l'œil son ami se détendre et fut enchantée de constater que son plan fonctionnait. Jack prenait du plaisir à être ici, entouré par la nature.

Osant faire un pas dans sa direction, la jeune femme entrelaça timidement leurs doigts et elle fut ravie de sentir la main de son capitaine serrait la sienne dans un geste de réconfort et d'amour.

Oui Jack guérissait, physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Cela prendrait du temps mais chaque jour il progressait. Le Seigneur du temps était fière de lui, du chemin qu'il avait parcouru en si peu de temps et de la combativité qu'il montrait. La route serait encore longue et sinueuse mais elle resterait à ses côtés.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**À bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 10 : L'ennemi de l'ombre. **

Plusieurs fois le Docteur surprit Jack en train de parler tout seul. Pensant qu'il se rassurait en discutant à voix haute comme elle-même avait l'habitude de le faire, elle laissa couler.

Cependant un jour, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter aux portes. Restant dans l'ombre, le Seigneur du temps perçut la conversation.

\- _Je vais mieux. _Disait Jack. _Le Docteur m'aide beaucoup. Je sais que tu ne le fais pas confiance mais moi, si. _

Mais à qui pouvait-il bien parler ?

_\- Fais moi confiance Ianto, elle ne m'abandonnera pas, ou du moins je l'espère... _

Ianto ? Jack discutait avec son défunt petit ami ? Une pointe de jalousie qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps perça les cœurs du Docteur.

_\- Je ne te remplace pas Ianto ! Je te le jure ! _S'écria soudain le capitaine. _Tu savais depuis le début de notre relation que mon cœur lui appartenait ! J'ai été clair avec toi ! Tu tiens une partie de mon âme mais... Mais le Doc... _

Le sentiment de jalousie disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé à l'entente de cette phrase et aux larmes enrouant la voix de son bel immortel.

_\- Oh Jack... _Chuchota-t-elle.

_\- Ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît... _Pleura-t-il. _Tais-toi... Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas ce que tu dis ! Je ne m'offre pas au premier venu ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille !? Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas une... Une catin... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre !? _

_\- Il n'est pas réel Jack. _Intervint la jeune femme qui ne supportait plus de voir son ami dans un tel état.

Surpris le garçon pivota brusquement vers elle et tenta vainement de cacher ses larmes.

_\- Ianto n'est pas ici Jack. Il est mort. _

_\- Je sais bien qu'il est mort ! _Cracha son compagnon. _Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver ! _

_\- Alors à qui parles-tu Jack ? _

_\- Je... _

Se tournant vers l'apparition de son ancien amant, l'immortel dévisagea les traits qu'il avait trouvé si beaux lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble mais maintenant qu'il observait avec plus d'attention le visage de Ianto, il le trouva hideux. Sa peau était d'une blancheur cadavérique, sa mâchoire était apparente sur sous la fine couche d'épiderme et ses yeux, si expressifs auparavant, étaient vides de toute vie.

_\- Tu n'es pas Ianto... _Souffla Jack en reculant. _Tu n'es pas mon Ianto... _

_\- Tu as mis du temps à comprendre Jackie-boy. _Fanfaronna l'imposteur.

\- _Qui êtes-vous ? _Articula le capitaine.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit Jack ? _Demanda le Docteur.

_\- Je suis toi. Le toi qui a gardé ta misérable petite existence en bonne santé mentale pendant ta captivité. _

Le docteur scanna la pièce de son tournevis sonique et trouva le signal du fantôme qui était en réalité d'après ses résultats un parasite.

_\- Haha ! _S'exclama-t-elle triomphante. _N'écoute plus un mot de ce qu'il te dit, Jack. C'est un parasite et non le fruit de ton imagination. Raaah j'aurai dû m'en douter ! _

_\- Alors je ne suis pas fou...? _

_\- Tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi Jack ! _Déclara-t-elle joyeusement. _Bien alors maintenant, un petit tour de magie, j'adore la magie, surtout quand c'est moi qui la fait, eeeet hop ! _

Grâce au bidouillage de l'alien sur son tournevis, la réplique défigurée de Ianto se dévoila à eux.

\- _Vous voilà ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup les passagers clandestins, surtout quand ils s'en prennent à mes amis. _Menaça-t-elle.

La créature décharnée pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit de ses dents noires.

\- _Oh vous avez perdu votre langue maintenant ? Cela ne fait rien, je peux parler toute seule. _Affirma-t-elle. _Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? D'où venez-vous ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre uniquement à Jack ? _

_\- Parce que je suis plus faible ? _Murmura l'intéressé.

_\- Ou parce qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement ! _S'écria le Docteur. _Une fois qu'il a pris l'apparence de quelqu'un il ne peut plus en changer ! Mais je me demande... Qui êtes-vous ? Et que cherchez-vous au juste ? Un moyen de transport ? De l'énergie ? _

La chose se contenta simplement de sourire un peu plus d'un air narquois.

_\- Oh aller ! Répondez quoi ! _S'impatienta le Seigneur du temps.

_\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pris la forme de Ianto ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il salisse sa mémoire !? _Explosa Jack.

_\- Parce qu'il lui fallait un moyen de pression et il n'y a rien de mieux que les sentiments. _Gronda la jeune femme. _C'est vraiment mesquin ! _

L'apparition continua de les dévisager, sa bouche ne s'ouvrait que pour sourire ou grimacer face aux paroles des deux autres. Seulement, depuis qu'elle était visible de tous, aucun son n'avait quitté son corps.

\- _Pourquoi ne parle-t-il plus ? _Interrogea le capitaine.

Le Docteur se mit à faire les cents, les mains croisées dans le dos, son regard allant du faux Ianto au sol.

\- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Marmonna-t-elle.

Brusquement, attirés par les cris, les trois autres compagnons débarquèrent armés d'ustensiles de cuisine, faisant sursauter le Doc et Jack.

\- _On a entendu des cris ! _Dit Graham en brandissant une poêle.

\- _Alors on est venu ! _Ajouta Ryan armé d'un couteau.

\- _Et on a pris ce qu'on avait sous la main... _Terminal Yaz en regardant d'un air perplexe sa fourchette avant de poser ses yeux sur la créature. _Qui est-ce ? _

_\- Un voleur de peau. _Déclara le Docteur.

\- _Un quoi ? _S'exclama Ryan.

\- _Un voleur de peau. C'est un parasite, il s'accroche à la conscience d'une personne affaiblie, fouille son esprit et sa mémoire, et prend l'apparence de quelqu'un de cher qui est la plupart du temps mort. _Expliqua le Seigneur du temps.

_\- Et en l'occurrence, cette personne. _Dit Graham.

_\- Oui c'est Ianto... Mon amant... Qui est mort depuis des années... _Souffla l'immortel.

_\- Comment fait-on pour s'en débarrasser ? _Questionna Yaz en frottant doucement le bras du capitaine.

_\- On utilise le Tardis. Et cela risque de faire mal. _Annonça l'alien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Le parasite. **

La petite troupe se dirigea vers la salle des machines, le Docteur expliquait à tout le monde ce qu'était un voleur de peau mais Jack n'écoutait que d'une oreille, son attention restait fixée sur la chose qui avait prit l'apparence décharnée de son ancien amant. Comment avait-il pu croire que l'esprit de Ianto était venu l'aider ? Il était pourtant quelqu'un de rationnel alors pourquoi avait-il été aussi naïf ?

Le Seigneur du Temps tira sur un panneau de la console avant de fouiller dans un coin de la pièce en marmonnant contre son manque de rangement.

\- _Ah ! Le voilà ! _S'exclama-t-elle enfin en brandissant une sorte de casque qui ressemblait plus à une passoire qu'à autre chose et d'où des fils sortaient.

\- _Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça Doc ? _Demanda Graham.

\- _Faire des nouilles ? _Pouffa Ryan.

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'alien s'avança vers Jack et lui colla le casque dans les mains.

\- _C'est pour améliorer le lien télépathique entre le Tardis et notre capitaine. _Déclara-t-elle. _Ainsi le vaisseau pourra démêler la conscience de Jack et celle du parasite pour ensuite l'expulser. Je ne vais pas vous mentir et je vous le répète, cela va être douloureux. Il va falloir que tu sois fort Jack. _Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami.

L'homme hocha la tête et enfila le casque que le Docteur attacha à la console.

\- _Bien, je vais juste faire un petit test, pour voir si cela fonctionne, même si il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne marche pas puisque c'est moi qui l'ai conçu. _

Ses compagnons roulèrent alors des yeux devant tant de modestie de la part du Docteur tandis qu'elle enclenchait une manivelle. Le capitaine sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir le crâne, ce n'était ni désagréable ni agréable, et il put accueillir la conscience du Tardis plus fermement dans son esprit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il reçut un ronronnement décuplé par l'appareil en guise de salutations et le Seigneur du Temps observa, fascinée par ce phénomène, le visage de Jack se détendre et devenir serein. Décidant de lui laisser encore quelques minutes de répis avant le moment fatidique, la jeune femme continua de contempler son ami. Les lignes de souffrance qui creusaient quelques ridules sur son front et au coin de ses yeux avaient disparues, il paraissait plus jeune, et il lui rappelait le Jack qu'elle avait rencontré des années auparavant. Ce capitaine fougueux et insolent qu'elle avait tant aimé et détesté se tenait presque devant elle à cet instant et elle sentit quelques larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il avait subi tellement d'épreuves depuis qu'elle l'avait abandonné. La vie de Jack n'avait jamais été facile mais il avait fini par trouver une famille avec Rose et sa neuvième version, et tout avait volé en éclats. Puis il avait rejoint Torchwood et encore une fois, il avait tout perdu. Mais l'alien ne le lâcherait plus, plus jamais. Elle l'avait promis et elle tiendrait cette promesse, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

\- _Tu es prêt Jack ? _Demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

\- _Oui... _Murmura-t-il en retour en fermant les yeux. _Je suis prêt... Libérez-moi de lui... _

_\- Avec joie mon capitaine. _Répondit le Docteur en lui prenant la main. _Je veux que tu te concentres sur Ianto et tes souvenirs de lui. _

_\- Doc... _Souffla Jack, les traits tordus par la douleur.

\- _Je sais que c'est difficile Jack, mais il le faut. Fais ce que je te dis. _

L'homme inspira fébrilement et se concentra sur le visage de son ancien amant, son Ianto, son amour. Il le voyait sourire, rire et lui envoyer ce petit regard coquin qui l'avait au début énormément surpris et puis qui l'avait émoustillé à chaque fois qu'il le percevait. Son beau gallois qui faisait de fabuleux cafés et d'incroyables baisers. Et puis soudainement il le revit dans ses bras, dans cette maudite pièce où les 456 les avaient doucement empoisonnés avec leur air putride et leurs gaz toxiques. Il n'avait rien pu faire, il avait échoué à son devoir de sauver cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui.

_\- C'est bien Jack... _Entendit-il. _Continue de te concentrer sur lui, cela fonctionne. _

Ianto avait longtemps refusé ses avances, et lui-même avait longtemps refusé de courtiser ce garçon timide. Et après Lisa, il n'avait pas eu le courage, son ami avait été si en colère contre lui, si haineux que Jack avait enfermé ses sentiments dans une boîte au fond de son esprit et avait jeté la clef. Leur relation et leur confiance avaient été rompues pendant une longue période. Gwen l'avait tanné pour qu'il se confie au jeune homme, pour qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui explique mais il n'avait pas voulu le brusquer et puis à cette époque, il s'était surpris à avoir des désirs pour son amie, rien de bien concret, mais cela avait joué. Mais Gwen avait épousé Rhys et le capitaine avait eu le droit de danser avec Ianto à son mariage. Il avait chéri cet instant pendant longtemps, savourant la chaleur du corps du gallois contre lui, la douceur de sa main dans la sienne. Tout avait été si parfait, si beau. Jack avait eu un sourire niais tout au long de la soirée et Gwen en avait profité pour le charrier à ce sujet.

\- _Excellent Jack continue. _Chuchota le Docteur au creux de son oreille.

Et il s'était enfin lancé, il avait demandé à Ianto s'il accepterait de dîner avec lui, rien que tous les deux. Et il avait accepté. Jack avait été l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Contrairement à ses anciennes relations, il avait pris son temps, il avait souhaité faire cela dans les règles de l'art car Ianto en valait la peine. Il méritait d'être traité comme une personne spéciale et de se sentir aimé. Leur premier baiser avait été quelque chose de brutal, mêlé à un extrême soulagement, le jeune homme avait pensé ne jamais le revoir, cela avait été instinctif. Mais le second fut doux et délicat, un simple effleurement de lèvres avant de se séparer pour se retrouver le lendemain au travail. Ils avaient continué ainsi durant des semaines avant que l'un d'eux ne décide à amener les choses plus loin.

Ils avaient fait l'amour dans le lit du gallois, tendrement. Jack avait pris soin du garçon, se montrant prévenant et attentif à ses besoins. Il avait même instauré un mot de sécurité, café, au cas où Ianto souhaiterait tout arrêter brusquement. Mais le seul mot qui avait quitté la bouche de son amant n'avait été que "Jack" et quelques gémissements de plaisirs mêlés à des soupirs concupiscents.

Le lendemain Gwen avait tout compris et lui avait demandé comment cela s'était passé. Le capitaine s'était contenté de sourire amoureusement et de lancer un regard empli de désir au jeune homme.

La deuxième fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient été plus hâtifs, plus excités, et plus joyeux. Mais cela avait cela été tout aussi sublime. Jack ne se lassait pas de ces moments, et de leur plaisir partagé.

Et puis Ianto était mort et il avait erré sans but pendant plusieurs années, il avait perdu son immortalité, puis il l'avait retrouvée. Et enfin il était tombé sur ce monstre qui l'avait torturé et puis le Docteur lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- _Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Jack... _Déclara d'ailleurs celui-ci. _Il est parti. _

Soulevant les paupières, il se rendit compte que des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. Ianto lui manquait horriblement... Mais il allait pouvoir faire son deuil à présent, le parasite était parti et le Docteur se tenait là, devant lui, ses mains essuyant délicatement son visage, avant qu'elle ne dépose sur ses lèvres un baiser pleins d'émotions, de tristesse mais aussi d'espoir. L'espoir de guérir et de se reconstruire mais aussi de pouvoir tourner la page sans pour autant oublier et d'avancer dans de nouvelles relations sans trahir le souvenir d'un amant perdu.


End file.
